


Karaoke Night

by mindingmyownbusiness



Category: Broadway RPF, Newsies, Supergirl
Genre: Broadway, Gen, Karaoke, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindingmyownbusiness/pseuds/mindingmyownbusiness
Summary: Jeremy and Aaron have walked into your bar of all places and you can’t resist having some fun tricking them into a bit of karaoke. Will your plan backfire or will this end up being a night none of you will ever forget?





	Karaoke Night

You wipe down the bar one more time as you mentally prepare for the shift ahead of you. It was nearly Christmas and there had been an interesting mix come through the past few days. The regulars of course, mixed in with a higher percentage of tourists, random old familiar faces coming back home for the holidays, and every now and then a famous face or two. This particular watering hole was a secret favorite for the Broadway scene. It was just enough off the beaten path yet close enough to the theaters to attract more than its fair share of actors and actresses looking to blow off some steam after a performance. You yourself have had to reign in your fangirl on more than one occasion when certain people (who you definitely did NOT stalk on Instagram, Snapchat, Twitter, etc.) made an appearance.

The first few hours of your shift were uneventful, better than normal really. The customers must be feeling the Christmas spirit because the tips were above average for once. The dinner rush was just about over when out of the corner of your eye you could have sworn you saw two faces that you would know anywhere. You did a literal double take as you confirmed for yourself that yes in fact your top two Broadway leading men, Jeremy Jordan and Aaron Tveit were taking a seat at the end of the bar. Your bar. YOUR customers. Holy crap. Mentally reminding yourself that underneath all that talent they were just normal guys, out for drinks, not looking for attention, you took a deep breath and headed their way.

“Hey guys, my name is (Y/N). What can I get you started with?”

Jeremy flashed you a million-watt smile and you could have sworn you melted into a puddle right there. “A couple beers would be great,” he said. “Whatever you have on tap is fine.”

“Coming right up!” As you turned to grab their drinks you couldn’t help but overhear their conversation. You could catch snatches of what they were saying about each other’s projects, talking about BrainDead and Supergirl and how different television work is compared to being on Broadway.

Setting their beers down you were about to walk away when Aaron turned to you and asked, “What do you think, (Y/N)? If it were you, would you choose working in television or being on Broadway?”

“Broadway,” you blurted without hesitation. “As awesome as it must be to be a part of a tv show seen by millions there’s just something irreplaceable about live theater.”

“Exactly!” said Jeremy, “I mean don’t get me wrong, the pay is definitely better but all that sitting around and waiting for sets to be ready and cameras to be adjusted makes me absolutely crazy! With theater it’s non-stop, high alert, 100% all in from start to finish. And there’s nothing else like it in the universe.”

“I dunno, I’m torn,” Aaron said, “I mean the eight shows a week thing takes a lot out of a person but even I can’t deny the rush of being onstage, right in the middle of your big moment, locking eyes with audience members and seeing firsthand the impact of what you are doing. I get goosebumps just thinking about it.”

Not wanting the conversation to end you just had to ask, “So what else might keep you from choosing Broadway over TV? Do you ever worry that you’ll forget a line or something?”

“Oh I actively try NOT to think about that,” Jeremy cringed. “The moment you let yourself think it - POOF - there go all the lyrics into oblivion.”

Aaron nodded in agreement. “The key is not to think too much about the words themselves but to focus on your character. Then the things you are saying and singing just make sense for them and in the story so you’re less likely to forget them.”

“Of course it does help when you are a ‘master of memorization’,” Jeremy said with a grand flourish of his hand and a slight bow.

“Ha! Yeah right!” Aaron laughed, “Don’t think I haven’t seen that YouTube video of you forgetting most of the words to ‘[Santa Fe](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DOvAyfzoO1NY%26index%3D15%26list%3DPLMelXC0KNiWlyH2iE3h5w5HsIMqvPTbrL&t=OGRhOWQyN2ZkYjQwMGM4Nzc4NjJmZDY3NzliYjA1MDUzZTI4YTRkMCwyb21pOUZIcg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aphzvhw53G00cUb8ecNvT1w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjeremyjordanismyjam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154976581839%2Fkaraoke-night&m=1)’! And that one where you had to restart ‘[Run Away with Me](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DjVwtGU3KOro%26list%3DPLMelXC0KNiWlyH2iE3h5w5HsIMqvPTbrL%26index%3D3&t=YWMzMjk4MGQyMWFlN2YxNzk5MzdkZGQzMTQ1MzQyNGI0NzgwZjM4Yiwyb21pOUZIcg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aphzvhw53G00cUb8ecNvT1w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjeremyjordanismyjam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154976581839%2Fkaraoke-night&m=1)’!”

“Oh like you’re ‘Mr. Perfect’?” Jeremy shot back, blushing slightly. “Can you honestly sit there and say you’ve NEVER flubbed a line? EVER?”

“At least I’m not bragging about the complete opposite just to impress a girl!”

You froze, suddenly realizing that Aaron’s comment was about you and Jeremy’s ever-reddening face may be more than just simple embarrassment. You recovered quickly though and broke the awkward silence with an idea that had been stewing in the back of your brain since these two had walked in here.

“Hey, instead of arguing pointlessly why don’t you two back up those words with actions? I propose a competition. I’ll give you two hotshots just the first bit of a Broadway standard and then you have to say or sing exactly what lines come next. If you’re right, your next round is on me. If you’re wrong, you have to sing a karaoke song of MY choice.”

The three of you looked toward the karaoke stage where one of the regulars was currently murdering “On My Own” from Les Mis.

“Worst case scenario,” you said, “you’ll be my heroes and rescue this disaster of a karaoke night. Best case, the rest of your drinks tonight are free. What’ll it be?”

You held your breath, not sure if they would just shrug you off or if one of your biggest Broadway fantasies was about to come true.

Jeremy and Aaron looked at each other and then at you. “What the hell (Y/N),” Jeremy said, “Let’s do this!”

Aaron rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “Alright (Y/N), how do you want this to go down?”

You wasted no time pulling out your phone. “I’ve got a pretty extensive collection of cast recordings already in a playlist on my phone. I’ll set it to shuffle that way the songs will be completely random. I’ll decide when to pause and you guys can take turns filling in the missing lyrics. Got it?” The guys nodded in agreement and rock-paper-scissored to see who would go first. Jeremy won (best two out of three) and you hit shuffle to get things started.

First up came “It’s Hard to be the Bard” from _Something Rotten_ which Jeremy aced with flying colors. Next for Aaron was _Chicago’s_ “Mr. Cellophane” which he had no problem finishing. “Congrats gentlemen,” you said as you reached behind the bar, “Two shots of tequila, on the house. Bottoms up!”

Jeremy and Aaron tossed back their shots. “Ready for round two?” you asked. “Piece of cake!” said Aaron. “Bring it on,” taunted Jeremy.

Jeremy’s next song turned out to be “Satisfied” from _Hamilton_. He started strong but slipped up during the rapping bits. He hung his head in mock dejection as you did a little happy dance.

“Karaoke time! I’ll get your song all set up,” you said with a wink directed at Jeremy as you headed for the DJ. On your way back you pulled your manager Ana to the side and whispered something in her ear. Looking over at Jeremy who was making his way onstage she nodded her head in a agreement, grabbed something from behind the bar, and took a seat off to the side of the stage but that still had a great view.

Halfway through Taylor Swift’s “[We are Never Ever Getting Back Together](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D78jxyXKTkGs&t=NzhmYTU5ZTc0OTc5MDkwNmI0ZDY0OGE4ZDI4ZjNkZmVmYTE2OTdkYSwyb21pOUZIcg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aphzvhw53G00cUb8ecNvT1w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjeremyjordanismyjam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154976581839%2Fkaraoke-night&m=1)” Jeremy had the whole bar singing along while you and Aaron were cracking up in the back. Aaron’s smugness was short-lived as he lost his round fumbling through _Hamilton’s_ “Guns and Ships” and you put him onstage for his version of Celine Dion’s “[It’s All Coming Back to Me Now](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTppJMa8apkc%26list%3DPLMelXC0KNiWlyH2iE3h5w5HsIMqvPTbrL%26index%3D1&t=NWJkYmQxNTczNjI2NDhmMGI5NGEzMjRkZmVjMTdmNTFmZDNmMzgxOSwyb21pOUZIcg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aphzvhw53G00cUb8ecNvT1w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjeremyjordanismyjam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154976581839%2Fkaraoke-night&m=1).”

The night continued better than you could have ever imagined it. While there were plenty of successful rounds (ensuring that copious amounts of alcohol had been consumed by all), there were also enough unsuccessful rounds to provide an unforgettable night of entertainment. Especially for you!

Jeremy wound up singing several songs that Aaron made a name for himself with including “[One Song Glory](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DtqzREfQY0zE&t=YjA0OWJhM2JmNzQzYWRjYTk0YTk1ODg4MDhjY2U0ZDExOGM3MjEwZSwyb21pOUZIcg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aphzvhw53G00cUb8ecNvT1w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjeremyjordanismyjam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154976581839%2Fkaraoke-night&m=1)” from _Rent_ , “[I’m Alive](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxjpH15kuTps&t=MzRhZDZiYTRlNDBhYThhODY5MmExMGQ4MmMwZTA3ZTA5ZGExZjg3ZCwyb21pOUZIcg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aphzvhw53G00cUb8ecNvT1w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjeremyjordanismyjam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154976581839%2Fkaraoke-night&m=1)” from _Next to Normal_ , and “[Dancing Through Life](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DEqiwt3I3dR8&t=ZTFiNzA0MTI4MWFlMmZmZGI5ZDc1NTQ2MzljOTI1NjIzMmY5MmJiOCwyb21pOUZIcg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aphzvhw53G00cUb8ecNvT1w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjeremyjordanismyjam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154976581839%2Fkaraoke-night&m=1)” from _Wicked_. Meanwhile when Aaron took the stage he was handed “[Maria](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DuTtEJiTrlTQ&t=MWJjZDk3ZmU5NzJlYjVkZTBiZmE1ZTY3MzljYTUyODRiOTUyNjE2MSwyb21pOUZIcg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aphzvhw53G00cUb8ecNvT1w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjeremyjordanismyjam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154976581839%2Fkaraoke-night&m=1)” from _West Side Story_ , “[Broadway Here I Come](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DiiBGNgCiBS8&t=ZjFlZTVjMTIzZmMwNTFhZDFmOTQ1NjViM2JmMjk4NDNmN2M4NjBhMywyb21pOUZIcg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aphzvhw53G00cUb8ecNvT1w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjeremyjordanismyjam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154976581839%2Fkaraoke-night&m=1)” from _Smash_ , and “[Raise a Little Hell](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DiOrEXEtG9_U&t=ZTA0MzA0ODdhYmMwZjJlZThiZmJhZDVjZTQ5MTk3ZTdhMTk2ZTE1OSwyb21pOUZIcg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aphzvhw53G00cUb8ecNvT1w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjeremyjordanismyjam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154976581839%2Fkaraoke-night&m=1)” from _Bonnie & Clyde_.

It wasn’t until Aaron was up for a turn and the first few bars of the _Newsies_ ballad “[Santa Fe](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DeRv_bg_Jm6A&t=MzU3YjliZTRlMjU4NTc4ODIxYWJiZDc5OTA1NGIzMjc0MjYwMGYzNCwyb21pOUZIcg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aphzvhw53G00cUb8ecNvT1w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjeremyjordanismyjam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154976581839%2Fkaraoke-night&m=1)” came on that you knew you’d been caught. Jeremy slowly turned to you with a shocked (and slightly tipsy) look on his face. “You…you…what are you up to? That’s MY song! He can NOT sing MY song!”

You put on your most innocent face. “I have no idea what you’re talking about! How is this YOUR song? And, and anyway… it’s too late.” You nodded nervously towards the stage where Aaron was well into the second verse.

“But, but…” Jeremy sputtered. Then the realization of what had been going on all night suddenly hit him. “The songs you’ve been choosing for us to sing haven’t been ‘random’ have they… You’ve got each of us singing each other’s songs!”

You couldn’t hold your clueless face any longer. You broke and blurted out, “Of course I have you big dork! How could I possibly pass up such a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity? The chance to hear my all time favorite leading men sing whatever I want them to? I’ll admit to being a little crazy but I’m definitely not stupid.”

Your eyes got as big as saucers and you clamped your hand over your mouth. You couldn’t believe you just admitted that out loud. In front of Jeremy freaking Jordan. You never wished so hard for the earth to open up and swallow you whole.

Jeremy looked as shocked as you did. “I thought you didn’t know who we were?”

“Of course she knows who we are,” Aaron sauntered over to you both, “Why do you think we’ve been singing each other’s songs all night? And doing it quite spectacularly might I add,” he said waggling his eyebrows at you.

“You knew?!?” spat Jeremy.

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Aaron said. “How clueless are you? The signs were all there. And why do you look so upset, I thought we were having fun? You better not be giving (Y/N) a hard time about this, you know she didn’t mean any harm.” Aaron draped his arm around you affectionately and you couldn’t help but blush, mostly from embarrassment, silently thanking him for defending you. You really never meant to be deceiving and you certainly never thought either of them would get upset. You could practically see the gears turning in Jeremy’s head as he processed everything. Finally he looked up at you with a small smile on his face. “I gotta admit, it has been a lot of fun tonight singing things I wouldn’t normally. I should probably be thanking you instead of losing my cool. Sorry I overreacted, (Y/N). Are we cool?”

“You know I am mentally incapable of being mad at you, right?” you said. “As much fun as you guys had onstage I’ve been living the dream just listening to the two of you all night. The only thing I regret right now is that you figured me out before I got you to sing something together.”

Aaron grinned. “Well we can’t end this night with regrets can we? Jeremy, get your ass up there. (Y/N), I assume you’ve got something in mind for our big finish?”

“Oh this is gonna be epic.” You could barely contain your excitement. “A moment for the ages. Just promise me you won’t hold back with this one? It’ll be better if you really go for it. Jeremy, you’ll sing the part that starts at the beginning.”

“You’re not gonna tell us what it is first?” Jeremy asked with a worried look on his face.

“Don’t worry,” you said encouragingly. “I’m positive you’ll know this one.” You signaled the DJ to start the track and the sweet strings intro of “[Agony](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYmixlJ79ZF0&t=OTBjYzFhM2I4NjhkMTk4MTM0ZDI2MjFiNGNlMWQ5M2EzYWE4NTFiNCwyb21pOUZIcg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aphzvhw53G00cUb8ecNvT1w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjeremyjordanismyjam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154976581839%2Fkaraoke-night&m=1)” from _Into the Woods_ filled the bar.

Your boys did not disappoint as they threw themselves into the song, each one trying to outdo the other as the song went on. And you might have been imagining it but you got the distinct feeling that Jeremy was directing his attention toward you for most of the song. All too soon it was over with them giving dramatic bows amidst thunderous applause.

You turned to head back towards the bar when you felt a hand grab yours. “You didn’t think that was the real finale, did you?” Jeremy asked. He had a certain look on his face that excited you but at the same time made you very suspicious. Aaron grabbed your other hand and suddenly you found yourselves onstage with both of them. “What is going on? I might love these songs and know all the lyrics but I do NOT sing!” you whispered furiously.

“Oh yes you do honey,” Aaron whispered back. “You’ve been singing right along with both of us from out there all night long and you definitely know what you’re doing.”

“Plus,” Jeremy added, “We happen to think you owe us after the stunt you pulled tonight.” Jeremy winked at you and you knew you were a goner in more ways than one. “Just follow our lead, for this duet we’ll tap you in and out of both our parts. And don’t worry. Remember, this is supposed to be fun!”

You don’t think you’ll ever forget a second of the next four minutes as long as you live. You got over your stage fright and fast as you realized you were about to be singing “[Take Me](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D43gvHOOrFSo&t=YzA2MDM1NzY1ZTk1M2I0ODc1NjIzOWZmMzNmZmI2NzM2YzQ2NjhkMiwyb21pOUZIcg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aphzvhw53G00cUb8ecNvT1w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjeremyjordanismyjam.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154976581839%2Fkaraoke-night&m=1) or Leave Me” from _Rent_ (a duet at the top of your faves list) with these two amazing men. It was exhilarating, hilarious, and over far too quickly.

You raced offstage at the end, headed straight to the bar, and had to take several deep breaths to calm down. “(Y/N) that was incredible!” Jeremy exclaimed as he practically lifted you off the floor in a bone-crushing hug and swung you around. You were more breathless than before when he finally set you down. “He’s right, (Y/N),” Aaron added, “we knew we’d have fun with you no matter what but you really came out of your shell up there and nailed the vocals too. Impressive… gotta give you props for your mad skills.” Aaron pulled you in for an quick side hug and kissed the top of your head.

Jeremy cleared his throat. “(Y/N), I really don’t want to say this and I know the timing is horrible… We’d love to hang out until you have to kick us out but we’ve both got early flights and are going to have to call it a night”

Aaron reluctantly agreed and you said your goodbyes, thanking them both for an unforgettable night. They were almost out the door when you called out. “Jeremy, can you hang on a sec?”

“Sure, (Y/N). What is it?” He was looking at you earnestly and you suddenly felt very shy.

You took a deep breath and let everything out in a rush, “I just wanted to apologize again for what I did. I really didn’t mean any harm, I just couldn’t let the chance at hearing your amazing voice in person pass me by. I just adore you, as a performer and as a person. Thanks for being such a good sport about everything.”

Jeremy lifted your chin, forcing you to look him in the eye. “You have nothing to apologize for (Y/N). We… I had a great time, most fun I’ve had in ages and it’s all thanks to you.” He leaned in close and placed a kiss on your cheek that you swore lasted just a bit longer than it ought to. “Would it be okay if I popped in the next time I’m in town? With my schedule it might be awhile, maybe a long while…”

“That’s alright,” you said with a bright smile, “I’m not going anywhere. See you when I see you.” And with wink and a wave he was gone.

You tried to pinpoint just how you were feeling in that moment. Floaty was the best you could come up with. Your manager, Ana, walked up just then and snapped her fingers in your face, bringing you back to reality.

“Did you get it?” you asked eagerly. “You betcha,” Ana replied, “Every single song. All right here on your iPad.”

“Thanks for doing that,” you said gratefully.

“No problem! If it were me I wouldn’t want to forget tonight either,” Ana said. “Are you planning to post them on YouTube?”

“I’m not sure. The recordings were mostly for me. Although… I can think of a few that might just be too good to keep to myself. Ugh… I’m gonna have to sleep on it but, I’ve got a feeling my YouTube channel is about to get very popular…”

END

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfic, written for a Secret Santa challenge on Tumblr ages ago. I have always felt there was a lack of Jeremy Jordan related fanfics out there so here's my first contribution! What did you think? Would you be interested in more? Let me know in the comments! (p.s. ICYMI I included links to the songs I referenced in the fic for your viewing pleasure, enjoy!)


End file.
